


宴无不欢 5

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	宴无不欢 5

5.  
我十五岁分化那年，第一次见识到宴宗羡信息素的强大。此前我的第二性别未发育，感受不到那种东西。  
实在不知道该说我的分化经历是幸运，还是不幸。  
那几天，爷爷在自己保姆的陪同下参加了老年大学组织的远途旅游，姑姑和姑婶都出差在外，我爸自然不知道在世界哪个角落，宴昱因为父母出差被送到了她姥姥家暂居。所以整个宴家，只有宴宗羡在我身边陪着。  
我那时候体质不算太好，分化又偏晚，从端倪初现起就发了烧，头晕眼花，肌肉和骨头都酸软得不行，心情很暴躁。我一辈子也少有身体那么难受的时候，没有力气，成日成日被高热浸透，身体里蛰伏的欲丨望若隐若现，每个细胞都躁动不安。  
宴宗羡也是第一次陪别人度过分化的日子，看我难受，他也着急。到第三天，我的暴躁不安达到令自己近乎失控的地步，浑身都在被情丨欲噬咬，想要一个人的念头缠得我发疯。  
他没有办法，只好用信息素安抚我。  
香甜的桃子味儿第一次将我完全包裹，我既从中感受到他对我的关切和温柔，又同时体验到被他压制的逼仄与畏惧。  
那种感觉，就像是他把我从广阔的世界里摘了出来，扔进一个小小的角落中。于是这个角落就成了我的全世界，这个世界全然由他操控。他想疼爱我就疼爱我，想钳制我就钳制我。我哪儿也去不了，只能像一只孱弱的小动物，任他摆弄。  
那时候我还以为，是因为我刚刚分化太虚弱，才对他没有还手之力。  
后来我拥有完整的性别特质，也见识过许多其他alpha的信息素之后，才知道，不是我弱，是他太强。甜蜜只是他信息素的气味表象，铺天盖地的淹没和席卷，才是他凶猛的本性。  
他那种压倒性的气势环绕了我整整五天，起初我本能地想对抗，想战斗。渐渐地，就习惯了他圈出来的小世界，被压制的反感酝酿成了某种压抑而隐秘的快感。  
我还是想要一个人。闻着他的香甜，我一度渴望，他就是这个人。  
是的，十五岁，我刚刚分化，这个念头就无耻地冒了出来。  
而我，就那样轻而易举地接受了它。  
我甚至没有一丝惊讶，更没有自诘。有的只是贪婪和渴望。我像是一条被驯服的狼犬，尽管灵魂深处桀骜尚存，但大体已经臣服并沉迷于他的信息素。  
所以事实是，在他什么都不知道的时候，我已经在想，我要他的信息素属于我。

现在，这份信息素真的属于我了。它围剿我，侵占我，让我的身体放荡不堪。宴宗羡沾着润滑液的手指才埋进我的身体里抽插了十多下，我就像个omega一样湿软。  
他的气势压制着我，我承受着这种操控，又难受又着迷。  
“想我吗？”他揉按我的肉壁，眼神危险地注视我。  
我知道他将要抽离，有些舍不得。下意识缩紧，恬不知耻纠缠他的手指，穴口咬着他。我想回答他的问题，可是吞了一下嗓子，里面全是因饥渴而分泌的津液。  
“想不想？”他再次明知故问。  
我有些神志不清，望着他的眼神或许痴迷，或许无辜。  
“雀儿。”他凑过来，叼了一下我的下巴，又用舌尖撩拨我的耳垂，“告诉小叔，你到底想不想我？”  
我努力咽下喉中唾液，暗哑地回答“想”。  
他便立即欺身上来吻我，舌头很凶地闯进来。我口中的唾液还没咽干净，又被他搅弄出一池。我们纠缠得很放肆，水声啧啧，色情淫荡。然而我没有心情管这个，因为他的手在我后面疯狂地进出。  
可是他的手指既不够长，也不够烫，更不够硬，而且指尖的缝隙令人空虚得恼火。我呜呜地反抗，想踹他。他便用另一只手揽着我的后颈，把我压到窗台上。  
我们的嘴唇短暂地分开，我喘得不行，后面还在被他用手操着，喘气立刻变成呻吟。但我不想这么快就要死要活，赶紧咬住嘴唇阻止破碎的声音，用眼神求他进来。  
他笑了，用鼻尖碰了碰我的鼻尖，低声说：“宝宝，等会儿湖边会有人放烟花。烟花爆开的时候，你叫床给我听，好不好？”  
我松开牙齿，用一声羞耻的惊喘回答了他。  
他抬起我一条腿，往我的肩头折过来。然后托着我的腿，把自己送了进来。  
终于没有缝隙，而且滚烫，硕大，硬，没入很深的地方，填满我求而不得的空虚。然后撞击我。他的撞击和他的信息素一样凶猛霸道，一旦开始就没有道理讲。如果有，那就是一条准则：把我往死里操。  
可是我喜欢。  
过去半年好像从来没有存在过一样，我熟稔地接纳他，颤抖着承欢。我能感受到自己后面有多湿，多腻，多淫靡。我的神经在他的信息素压制下隐隐作痛又欲罢不能。  
第三次……又或者是第四次，我们做爱的时候，他说，搞我不需要用任何工具和手段，就像在玩SM。我就在他的掌控里，他感受得到我每一丝害怕、痛苦、反抗，也与我共享每一缕欲仙欲死的快活。因为这样，他就更喜欢往极限干我。  
他要我哭，要我求饶，还要我恋恋不舍含苞不放。  
我抗拒过……不，应该说是每一次都抗拒。身为alpha的本能让我们疯狂地对抗，可是交媾的快乐又使我们彼此融合。他这样在我身体里冲撞，我从肌肉到骨头都是麻的，偏偏那该死的浪荡甬道总是缠着他，迫切地挽留他。  
他每插我一下，我的神经就传来要命的快感。他用手碰一下我高翘的阴茎，我都浑身发颤，靠着窗台的背和腰立即失力，几乎要滑下去。他捞住我，掰开我的腿，拿了个枕头垫在我的颈脖和脑后，摊手双手掐着我的腰，更深更重地捅进来。  
“宝宝，放烟花了。”他喘着气说。  
接着，我听到了烟花爆开的声音。他凝视着我，嘴唇动了动。我在身后窗台外的烟花微光中，看清了他的嘴型。他说，“我爱你”。那一瞬间，我什么都听不到了。有些感观变得很迟钝，甚至消失。有些体会又被放大到我难以承受的程度。  
比如这场性爱带来的、彻底疯狂的快感。  
我不知道要怎样处理这种感觉，只能哭泣和喊叫。我看到他的笑容，就知道他喜欢我这样。于是他持续不断地奋力鞭挞我，我不知道自己叫得有多大声，因为我真的什么也听不见，只有嗓子和喉咙的扩张收缩让我对自己的放浪略有体会。  
高潮来临的时候，我几乎失去意识。  
回过神之后，我被放平躺在这个阁楼的小床榻上，他还在我的身体里。看到我睁开眼睛，他低下头来亲吻我的眼角，喃喃地喊我的小名。那语调眷恋而煽情，我一下子就想起刚才烟花连续爆开的时候，他那个口型。  
我想确认，却不敢开口问。  
他又在我身上动了十几下，然后退出去，射在了外面。  
这次做得实在很累，情绪和身体都是。我们并排躺在一起，谁也没想来第二次，也没有人说话。稍微平息一些之后，他把自己的羽绒外套盖在我身上，然后搂着我继续躺。  
我们的默契在此时代替了一切交谈。何况交谈解决不了任何问题，相依相偎才是最好的表达——至少此刻，我们统一战线，彼此承认。


End file.
